


round one

by despect



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despect/pseuds/despect
Summary: As far as Mauga’s concerned, a mouth is a mouth.





	round one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodyguitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyguitar/gifts).

As far as Mauga’s concerned, a mouth is a mouth. Doesn’t matter who it belongs to so long as it’s open and willing, and with the way Nguyen’s going to town on his dick like something ravenous, well — who is he to argue?

When Nguyen does something Mauga can only refer to as _ that thing _ with his tongue, surprising a drawn-out moan from Mauga, his mind naturally races with speculation. Enthusiasm is one thing, but this was something else entirely. It took hard-earned skill and dedication to suck cock _ this _well.

Mauga can picture all of the practice he’s had. At home with a partner, soft and affectionate, between kisses and words of encouragement. _ What would Nguyen look like in love_, Mauga thinks absentmindedly as he begins fucking his mouth, _ or is the stick up his ass constant? _

The thought makes him laugh. All the times he’s made that joke and not once has he ever thought he might actually be onto something!

_Nah, he’d still be a hard-ass_, he muses. _ He’s so married to his work I bet he’d consider a relationship a job. He’d schedule appointments to fuck._

And isn’t _ that _ a thought: Nguyen on his knees — much like he is now — sucking cock and taking it up the ass because it’s part of the itinerary for the day, and Nguyen’s anal — _ hah! _ — about following his plans through to the letter. Fucking out of obligation, stone-faced and clinical because he doesn’t even _ want _it.

“Shit, ‘bout to come,” Mauga grounds out.

Nguyen wordlessly begins to move away before Mauga clutches his hair and fucks his face in earnest. It earns him a frigid stare that would, if he were anyone else, make him stop cold, but it only encourages him further.

A sharp tug later and Nguyen manages to pull away right as Mauga comes. Thick white ropes decorate his face and stretch across his nose and glasses. It feels like a branding, almost, which almost makes up for the look Nguyen’s giving him now.

“We agreed—”

“Couldn’t help myself. Sorry, buddy,” Mauga interjects, his expression breaking into a lazy grin. He wipes away a glob with his thumb and tilts Nguyen’s chin up with his hand, teasing open his mouth. “Where’d you learn to do that?”

Nguyen narrows his eyes. Exhaling audibly through his nose, he takes his thumb into his mouth and licks his skin clean. How he manages to look so professional doing it despite being so wrecked is beyond Mauga’s comprehension.

“Contrary to what you might believe, Mauga, I have a life outside of Talon.”

“I’d say! One more colorful than expected too.”

Nguyen isn’t so juvenile as to roll his eyes, but they both know he wants to. He pulls away from Mauga’s grip and removes his glasses. Mauga hands him a cloth to wipe himself off with to which he gladly accepts, beginning the meticulous work of cleaning his glasses.

“You’re still hard,” Mauga announces idly. The mood has shifted into something awkward and uncomfortable, and he wants to rectify it.

Nguyen doesn’t look at him. “Yes.”

“Round two?” Mauga asks. He leans forward and Nguyen pauses to look up at him, tight-lipped.

Mauga waggles his eyebrows suggestively when there’s no response. Nguyen sighs.


End file.
